


I Like Women The Way I Like Coffee.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Coffee Shops, First Years, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Inspired By Tumblr, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, coffee date?, hinata is a clueless cinnamon roll, i dont even know anymore, kageyama is also suffering, pretty OOC, sorry - Freeform, tsukki is Suffering, written in like an hour, yamaguchi is highly amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Prompt: You can find the blogHEREKageyama:I like women the way I like coffee.Hinata:hmmmm… ok.. but you don’t like coffee..?Kageyama:*waits*Hinata:*looks confused*Kageyama:*sighs*Hinata:what?!Kageyama:I’M GAY, DUMBASS.





	I Like Women The Way I Like Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore XD

They settled into the booth with ease, the comfortable conversation between them about how practice went and where they need to improve next time continuing without breaking.

Hinata lunged for the desert menu at the end of the table while Kageyama pulled out his cell to let his mother know he’d be home late.

Yamaguchi checks the regular menu with Tsukki who leans over his friends shoulder to see what the cafe offered. Kageyama does the same as them.but with his own menu.

They started gathering after Saturday practices a few months ago as a way to build their relationships and trust with each other. So they can understand each other better on the court of course. It’s just another way to improve their game. Absolutely no other reason for it at all.

Usually they would go to Ukai’s for meat buns but once in awhile they’d change it up and find a cheap place to hang out for a few hours. This was their first time at this cafe though.

It surprisingly didn’t take long for everyone to decide on what they were going to order. But apparently Kageyama’s order of Green Tea with a slice of lemon surprised both Hinata and Yamaguchi. He flinched just a bit when Hinata suddenly blurted out-

“Bwah!? Kageyama!?”

“What dumbass?” Kageyama sent the Ginger a glare but there was no real heat behind it. There hasn’t been any real heat behind them in awhile if he’s being honest.

“Tch, can’t you ask a question like a normal person?”

“It’s not as effective that way Tsukki,” Yamaguchi bowed his head when that earned him his own glare. But he wasn’t bowing his head in apology, instead he was hiding his grin.

“Huh?” Hinata looked between the two before shaking his head and shifting himself to the side so he could get a better look at Kageyama who sat beside him in the booth. “I uh, ’m just surprised you ordered tea not coffee. You ordering that is just all fwoosh,” he brought his balled hands to the sides of his messy hair before pushing them outwards and unballing the fists as they went. Tsukki cringed inwardly that he understood that Hinata was saying it was mind blowingly shocking to him that Kageyama didn’t order coffee but ordered a tea instead.

‘I’ve been hanging out with them too often. I’m starting to understand idiot,’ he thought.

“Why the hell would I order coffee? I don’t like coffee,”

“Geh. Well uh, I assumed you liked coffee?”

“Huh?” Kageyama scrunched his face up in clear confusion.

“Y'look like someone who’d like coffee,” Hinata tilted his head in a questioning manner as he leaned on the table.

Yamaguchi sipped the water he had left over from practice. It was warm and gross but he was thirsty and the interaction currently happening was far too interesting to interrupt by calling over the waiter he saw at a close table to ask for a glass of ice water on top of his order.

“Yeah well, I like women the way I like coffee,” Kageyama looked out the window as he spoke so Hinata wouldn’t notice the growing redness across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He silently cursed how easily he blushed around Hinata lately.

Tsukishima sighed and tried to look anywhere but at the two sitting in front of him. This conversation was heading in one of two directions. A confession or more pining versus confused u awareness which is how all their conversations like this seem to end. Both of which he really wished he wasn’t a part of it. A quick glance at Yamaguchi proved that at least one of them was enjoying the awkward moment by the glowing look in Yamaguchi’s eyes as he drank from his water bottle while he looked back and forth between the other two. Tsukishima rubbed his forehead and adjusted his glasses to hide the movement of his shaking head.

Hinata blinked up at Kageyama’s head, trying to grasp the meaning of the words that had just been spoken to him.

“Hmmmm… ok…” his nose scrunched up a bit and Kageyama finally turned partly back towards him. He watched Hinata from the corner of his eyes as he wondered if Hinata finally understood the meaning behind his words. He kept trying to let his feelings be known, but he could never get the right words to come out. It was like they got stuck at the top of his throat.

And once again it seemed like the meaning behind them was missed as Hinata continued his train of thought.

“But you don’t like coffee?…” sighing deeply Kageyama rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Right. I hate coffee. And I like women the way I like coffee,” he tried again. Speaking it slower. He blinked down at Hinata, waiting and hoping for that look of understanding to wash over that adorably scrunched up face still looking up at him. Kageyama softened his features as much as he could when he saw Hinata flinch telling him he had that intense glare on his face again.

“But… you don’t…” Silence fell over the table as everyone stared at Hinata who wiggled in his seat at the attention as his whole body started to heat up with the climbing blush. Kageyama sighed as he laid his head on the table, clearly giving up. Again.

Tsukishima snorted in amusement but hid it behind a cough when Yamaguchi backhanded him in the chest. Looking over he found the same amusement on Yamaguchi’s face but he was much more silent about it.

Hinata curled in on himself a bit at the reactions from everyone.

“What!? What am I missing!? Grah!”

“I’m gay, dumbass!” Kageyama screamed it so loud the words seemed to echo around the whole cafe before bouncing back into his ears. He didn’t bother hiding his blush this time. Several pairs of eyes were watching him from the surrounding tables and Tsukishima was openly laughing now. Yamaguchi at least had the decency to hide his soft giggles behind the desert menu he’d grabbed in haste just a moment before. Hinata just blankly stared at him so he stared just as blankly back down at him.

Minutes ticked by and slowly everything seemed to go back to normal. The onlookers went back to their conversation and whatever food and drink that was in front of them. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s laughter died down until they were back to silently watching the two of them again.

Their orders finally showed up and Yamaguchi thanked the waitress for them which Kageyama mentally noted he’d have to that him for later.

“So…” Yamaguchi began as he sipped at his hot chocolate a few minutes later and that seemed to be what they needed to break the dam.

“Okay, so-”

“Hinata will-”

But they both tried to speak at the same time and when they realized the other was speaking they both went silent again to let the other one speak. Which just led to more silent staring.

“Oh my god, that’s it. I can’t anymore,”

“Tsukki-”

“Shut up Yamaguchi,”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

“Look you two,” Tsukishima smacked his hand on the table to grab the other attention. The dishes clattered noisily at the sudden movement and Kageyama glared when he noticed it also spilled some of his tea over the lip of the mug. But that didn’t stop the words from spilling past Tsukishima’s lips. “You’ve both been pining over each other for months and you need to either get together or move on. So Hinata!”

“Yah, yes?” Hinata squeaked when the intense gaze locked onto his.

“Do you want to go out with Kageyama?”

“Go. Go where?” Tsukishima and Kageyama groaned into their hands. Yamaguchi giggled and placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder before continuing for him.

“He means do you want to date Kageyama, be his boyfriend?” Hinata’s face lit up as he whipped his head towards Kageyama. When Kageyama glanced at him and their eyes met Hinata grinned widely and nodded.

“Yes!”

“I’m surrounded by dumbasses,”


End file.
